Silly Mathematics in DW
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: Our strategists are going to take turns giving math riddles to each other... Read and review, please...   Your sincerely,  Strategies of DW


**OK, another parody of Dynasty Warriors! **

**But, for me, this is the first time I made a one-chapter story.**

**Hope ya enjoy it! \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS. IT'S BELONGED TO KOEI.**

**WARNING: DON'T USE IT IN MATHEMATICS, THIS IS JUST A JOKE...**

Silly Mathematics...

It all started when our strategists: Zhuge Liang, Sima Yi, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Guo Jia, Pang Tong, Jiang Wei and Yue Ying were studying for their math test tomorrow. It's actually easy for them, since all of them have great brains, but they, just like normal humans, could get bored. Guo Jia, in this time said," How about some games? I have something right here!" (OK, starting to be dialogue)

Zhou Yu: OK, bring it on!

Zhuge Liang: What are you waiting for? Come on!

Guo Jia: OK, everyone. Watch this:** Liu Bei + Cao Cao =...**

Lu Xun: Um... I don't understand it.

Yue Ying: Well, this is a piece of cake. The answer is: **What about Han, eh? Peace or Chaos?**

Guo Jia: That's right! Next: **Liu Bei + Cao Cao + Sun Quan=...**

Zhou Yu: This is even easier, Fengxiao. The answer is: **The Three Kingdoms history!**

Guo Jia: How if your answer is added with Luo Guanzhong?

Zhuge Liang: It's: **Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel! **

Sima Yi: And... they made Shu as the protagonist. Not fair...

Jiang Wei: Oh, I know some questions! May I, Guo Jia?

Guo Jia: Um... sure...

Jiang Wei: Great! Now, everyone:** Liu Bei + Sun Shang Xiang=...**

Lu Meng: **Awww... we're forced to be married. ARGH!**

Jiang Wei: Right, next: **Liu Bei + Zhang Fei - Guan Yu=...**

Yue Ying: Hey, you can't make minus!

Jiang Wei: Up to me, Yue Ying... ^v^ Peace!

Guo Jia: It's **I'll die for you, Guan Yu.**

Jiang Wei: Technically, wrong... but that's the answer.

Lu Xun: Can I get my turn now?

Jiang Wei: Sure, pal.

Lu Xun: **Lu Xun + Shu Han's camp + Yi Ling=...**

Pang Tong: **FIRE! FIRE! Camp's on FIRE!**

Lu Xun: What the... how could you know?

Sima Yi: Easy, Xun. You liked fire, and that's the hint.

Lu Xun: **Zhou Yu + (Huang Gai x Cao Cao's camp) + (Zhuge Liang x Wind) =...**

Sima Yi: **Chibi, that is. Zhou Yu got a giant LOL for the victory...**

Zhou Yu: LOL! Hahahaha! Great job, Lu Xun. But now is my turn! Now: **Zhuge Liang : (Zhou Yu x 3)**

Yue Ying: Equals **Zhou Yu, KO of heart attack, Xiao Qiao cried, Zhuge Liang pretended to curse himself for Zhou Yu's death. **

Zhou Yu: Yeah, embarassed me. Next: **Cao Pi - Zhen Ji + Empress... uh, I forgot her name, equals**

Jiang Wei: **Zhen Ji to Luo River because of that A.K.A. Empress. Poor Zhen Ji...**

Sima Yi: Now, let me show you mine. **Ma Chao + Zhao Yun =**

Zhuge Liang: Now, that's challenging... Hmmm... well, answer is: **Zhao Yun babysitting a baby horse. **Haha... hilarious, huh? Zhao Yun babysitting a baby horse? I've never heard that.

Sima Yi: Aww... you always can guess... Bah, next: **Zhang Fei + 1000000 x Cao Cao's forces + Chang Ban Bridge =...**

Pang Tong: Ouch, answer is... **Zhang Fei ran away?**

Lu Meng: No, stupid. Answer is...**Cao Cao's forces broke the bridge.**

Zhou Yu: No, no, no, answer is: **Cao Cao's forces ran away, after Zhang Fei roared them off the bridge. Besides, it's Zhang Fei who broke the bridge.**

Zhuge Liang: Clever, that is... Lu Meng, your turn, perhaps?

Lu Meng: Sure! **Sun Jian + Lu Bu =...**

Guo Jia: Do you want the novel or the history answer?

Lu Meng: Up to you...

Guo Jia: If you want history, answer is: **Lu Bu's ass was kicked off by him, **but if it is novel: **Sun Jian is KO. boo...**

Lu Meng: Haha, right!

Zhuge Liang: Hey, two answers? That means...

Lu Meng: Next, **Sun Ce + Sun Quan + Sun Shang Xiang =...**

Sima Yi: ( whispered to Zhuge Liang ) Kinda difficult for an idiot...

Zhuge Liang: I got one of them. It's **Sun Shang Xiang bothered Sun Quan and she went with Sun Ce.**

Sima Yi: Or, **Sun Quan had Sun Ce out and went with Sun Shang Xiang...**

Zhou Yu: Or... **Sun Quan had Sun Ce out first, then he had SSX out too by letting her married with Liu Bei.**

Lu Meng: Correct! Pang Tong, you're next!

Pang Tong: Now, **Liu Bei + Guan Yu + Zhang Fei =**

Yue Ying: Too easy, **Oath of the Peach Garden, that is.**

Pang Tong: **Pang Tong + Hex Mark ( Di Lu ) = **

Lu Xun: **Pang Tong died in the Slope of The Fallen Phoenix, where he should really die there.**

Pang Tong: **Guan Ping + Xing Cai + Liu Chan =**

Zhuge Liang: **Love triangle.** Now, let me show something. **( Lu Bu + Diao Chan ) ^ Dong Zhuo =**

Lu Meng: Oh, great, we must see the question properly.

Sima Yi: Not difficult at all, answer is...**Lu Bu and Diao Chan are talking at a side of Dong Zhuo's house, and Dong Zhuo peeped them through the wall with Lu Bu's halberd.**

Zhuge Liang: **Zhuge Liang x 9 + Sima Yi =**

Jiang Wei: **Zhuge Liang died in Wu Zhang Plains due to sickness, Sima Yi's heart broken because losing Zhang He... TvT**

Sima Yi: What the...

Zhuge Liang: **(Sima Yan + Sima Zhao) : ( Liu Chan + Sun Hao + Cao... I don't know)=**

Zhou Yu: **Great Jin dynasty!**

Yue Ying: Everyone already, I think... My turn, yeah!

Zhuge Liang: I told you, Yue Ying... stop the YEAH!

Yue Ying: I can't, yeah! Now, **Zhuge Liang + Yue Ying =**

Lu Xun: **Juggernauts and Wood oxen? That's too easy for us.**

Yue Ying: **Cao Cao + Sima Yi =**

Lu Meng: Could be **Cao Cao's got a big brain, or Sima Yi's getting Jin.**

Yue Ying: **Xiahou Dun + Lu Bu's forces=**

Sima Yi: **Mmm... eyeball dumplings...**

Yue Ying: **Zhao Yun + A Dou + Chang Ban =**

Zhuge Liang: **A Dou making trouble, so that my Lord threw him to the ground.**

Yue Ying: **Zhuge Liang x Zhao Yun =**

Jiang Wei: **Zhuge Liang = Copycat.  
**

Yue Ying: **Shu Han + Yi Ling =**

Zhou Yu: **Liu Bei's death. **Aw, come on! That's too easy!

Yue Ying: Wanna something difficult?

Guo Jia: Yeah!

Yue Ying: OK, careful, yeah. **( Wood + Tiger + Machine + Wheels + Fire ) x ( Wood + Cow Cow + Machine + Wheels + Crops + Horns+ Smash) =**

Pang Tong: WHAT THE...

Zhuge Liang: OH MY GOD! SO DIFFICULT!

Lu Xun: EEK... I CAN'T ANSWER IT!

Sima Yi: ARE YOU JOKING US, YUE YING?

Lu Meng: ARGH! MY HEAD! DIZZY AGAIN!

Jiang Wei: GOOD GRACIOUS, I DON'T GET IT!

Guo Jia: WHAT'S THIS SILLY QUESTION?

Zhou Yu: I GIVE UP!

Yue Ying: Oh, really? But you said you wanna something difficult, so I do what you wanna. Give up really?

Lu Meng: Well

Yue Ying: Answer is...**Made in Shu Han!^v^**

All the men strategists: HUH?

Yue Ying: Yeah!Wood+Tiger+Machine+Wheels+Oil+Fire equals to Juggernaut. Wood+Cow Cow+Machine+Wheels+Crops+Horns equals to Wood Ox. Both of them are made by Shu Hanist, and they are me and Zhuge Liang, right?

All the man strategists: OMG...(Fainted)

Yue Ying: Oops...

Phew, finally it has finished. And that's the story. I'll update another story soon. Sayonara and Arigato! \(^o^)/ 


End file.
